


Crimson Streak

by SPNxBookworm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Clint Barton, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNxBookworm/pseuds/SPNxBookworm
Summary: A strangled cry escapes his lips, his rifle clattering to the rooftop as he tries to hold onto the dead weight of his teammate.This is his fault.





	Crimson Streak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamremy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/gifts).



> Writers block sucks. Period. But also apparently writing deathfic breaks it? *shrugs* 
> 
> Y’all can blame Remy/Naila for this. She challenged me. I accepted. 
> 
> This isn’t my best writing, but after a legit month and a half of not being able to write a damn thing, I’m happy with how this has turned out. 
> 
> I’m also posting from my phone while I’m at work so if there’s any issues with the formatting, do let me know. 
> 
> Feel free to curse at me in the comments. :D 
> 
> Enjoy?

This is his fault. 

All this fault.

_Hisfaulthisfaulthisfault_

Fucking aliens and their fucking telekinesis. Fucking Clint _jumping_ in front of Bucky to save him from his own arrows being rerouted towards Bucky.

A strangled cry escapes his lips, his rifle clattering to the rooftop as he tries to hold onto the dead weight of his teammate. His knees buckle, more so because of the emotional blow than the physical weight.

“Clint,” Bucky breathes, his voice breaking.

Try as he might, Bucky can’t tear his eyes away from the half a dozen arrows that embed Clint’s torso.

The battle rages around him, but for Bucky, Clint is all that exists. All he sees is the scarlet that is lining Clint’s lips and creating crimson streaks as red bubbles out of his mouth. All he hears is Clint’s choked, ragged breathing as the archer drowns in his own blood. All he sees is the agony and fear in Clint’s eyes which never leave his own. All he feels is Clint holding onto him for dear life, his hand wrapped tightly around Bucky’s metal one.

“I- sorr-“ Clint chokes out, coughing.

That’s what undoes Bucky. The tears that were prickling at the corner of his eyes now flow freely.

“No,” Bucky says, broken, his vision blurring. “Clint, please, no.”

Clint smiles.

And then the hand holding onto Bucky loosens and slips to the floor.

Lifeless blue eyes are still locked onto Bucky and the ghost of his last smile still remains.

Bucky doesn’t realize he’s screaming, rocking back and forth holding onto Clint until the rest of his teammates surround him.

And just like that, his body gives out.

Everything is too much.

He sees three things before dark invades his vision. Fiery red hair, shining red and gold armor, and the red that coats his hands, red that will never wash away.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reviews are love! 
> 
> Also to anyone waiting for an update on “I Want You Here”, I’m halfway through the next chapter. Hopefully I’ll update soon.


End file.
